


Forever is Composed of Nows - Teil 2 (GERMAN)

by SiSuSi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSuSi/pseuds/SiSuSi
Summary: [Destiel] Eine Fortsetzung zu "Forever is Composed of Nows", bitte zuerst den 1. Teil lesen, sonst könnte es sein, dass ein paar Dinge nicht verständlich sind. :)





	1. Das Leuchten

# Kapitel 1: Das Leuchten

Ich erinnere mich. Wir saßen an einem der dunklen Holztische, mit den kleinen Lampen darauf. Jedoch saß ich nicht mehr, wie sonst, mehrere Stühle weit entfernt an einem anderen Tisch. Nein, ich saß an deinem Tisch. Dir gegenüber. Und es war vielleicht nur eine kleine Sache, aber für mich war es alles. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich gelernt, wie sehr ich deine Nähe brauchte. Ich brauchte sie sprichwörtlich zum überleben, und manchmal auch fast wortwörtlich. Ich war in meinen Stuhl zurückgelehnt und ich wusste nicht, wann ich zuletzt so entspannt und ruhig gewesen war. Meine Augen lagen auf dir. Deine lagen auf einem weiteren Buch. „Fangzähne und ihre Natur“ - von einem Menschen namens George McHarwelson. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber irgendetwas an Vampiren scheint dich schon immer fasziniert zu haben. Du warst geradezu besessen von ihnen, und davon sie zu jagen. Etwas in deinen Augen fängt immer an zu leuchten, allein wenn du dieses Wort hörst. Und etwas in ihnen scheint immer zufrieden, wenn du einen ihrer Köpfe abschlagen kannst. 

_„Während er las, verliebte ich mich in ihn, so wie man in den Schlaf gleitet: langsam zuerst und dann rettungslos.“  
(John Green, „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter“)_

Deine Augen glitten über die Seiten und hin und wieder, wenn ich Glück hatte, schweiften sie kurz zu mir, begleitet von einem kleinen Lächeln. Ich wusste nicht, was wir waren oder wo wir hingingen, aber ich wusste was wir hatten. Es ist nicht so, dass ich es in Worte fassen kann, denn letztendlich kann man das selten, aber ich konnte es spüren. In der Luft, die wir atmeten, in dem Holz der Tische, an denen wir saßen, in dem Scotch, den wir zusammen tranken, jede Nacht von hier und jetzt, und nicht zuletzt in all den Blickkontakten, die wir teilten. Und in deinen Augen, und vielleicht konntest du es auch in meinen sehen. Es war zum Greifen nah und doch nicht greifbar. Als würde es existieren, ohne je erfasst zu werden. Ein Etwas, das man nicht begreifen konnte, nicht verstehen und auch nicht wirklich sehen konnte. Doch dann konnte ich es doch sehen, hin und wieder, in deinem Gesicht, in meinem, und in uns. In allem, das wir taten und allem, das wir teilten. Ein Etwas, das existieren konnte ohne jeden Beweis für seine Tatsächlichkeit. Und es war als hätte ich endlich verstanden, was Liebe wirklich bedeutete, und war es so, würde ich sagen, es bist du.

Dein Handy klingelte und unsere friedliche Stille wurde gestört. Deine Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht mehr halb dem Buch und halb mir, sondern nur noch diesem Ding und seinem Anruf. Für einen Moment betrachtetest du den leuchtenden Bildschirm, bis du beschlossen zu haben schienst, den Anruf entgegenzunehmen. Ich fand das für mich sinnlose Rauschen der telefonverzerrten Stimme eines Anrufers und beinahe versuchte ich mit meinen Augen zu hören. Nach viel zu vielen Minuten traf dein Blick endlich wieder mich und ein Lächeln breitete sich in deinem Gesicht aus. Doch es galt nicht mir und meinem, sondern dem, das dir der Anrufer mitzuteilen schien. Und ich lächelte zurück, denn wenn ich es auch nicht mochte im Unwissen zu sein, wusste ich, dass du mich aufklären würdest. Du legtest auf und da war es. Das Leuchten in deinen Augen und die Vorfreude in dir. Dein kleines Lächeln wurde ein breites Grinsen und steckte mich an wie Feuer.

„Was ist los?“, fragte ich, obwohl ich eigentlich viel lieber wissen wollte, wer es gewagt hatte unsere Stille zu stören.

„Wir haben einen Fall“, verkündetest du mit so viel Frohsinn in deiner Stimme, man hätte fast glauben können, du meintest etwas schönes. Andererseits konnte ich das Leuchten sehen und wusste es war vermutlich schön für dich. 

„Das war Rick“, sagtest du, als müsste ich wissen, wer das war, wenn wirklich, ich keine Ahnung hatte, „er hat mir schon vor ein paar Tagen von einem Vampirnest draußen in Wisconsin erzählt. Wir sind drin“

Und würde ich dich nicht kennen wie dich niemand kannte, hätte ich gerade erst begriffen. Dein Vampir-Wahnsinn hatte Methode. Im Grunde. Du klapptest das Buch zu und fast ranntest du weg, nicht weg von mir, nur hin zu deinem Bruder. Du musstest es verkünden, die frohe Botschaft. Und wäre ich nicht so beschäftigt damit gewesen ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache zu haben, hätte ich mich für dich gefreut. Für dein Leuchten und deine Freude und deine zukünftige Zufriedenheit durch Vampir das Wort, Vampir das Jagen und Vampir das Köpfe Abschlagen. 

Rick. Wer ist Rick? Ich durchsuchte meinen Kopf nach irgendwelchen Erinnerungen an diesen Namen, fand jedoch keine. Und etwas daran störte mich. Ich wollte hier bleiben, nicht allein, sondern mit dir. Hier in unserer Luft, an unserem Holz, in unserem Raum, in dem ich dir beim Lesen zusah und die friedliche Ruhe über uns schwebte wie eine beschützende Glasglocke. Und ich wollte dich nicht teilen müssen, nicht mal ein bisschen. Es war schon schwer dich mit einem Buch zu teilen, aber Menschen sind schlimmer. Menschen sprechen und tun Dinge und sagen Dinge, die dich ablenken, von mir und von dem, das wir zwar nicht kennen, aber spüren. Menschen setzen dir Lügen in den Kopf und Fabeln und bringen dich auf Wege, die du nicht beschreiten solltest, und Wege, auf denen es mich nicht gab. Zumindest nicht diese Version von mir. Und selbst wenn ich dich hin und wieder auch anlog, nicht gern, aber notwendigerweise, war es nicht dasselbe. Denn ich log dich an, um dich zu beschützen und um zu verbergen was ich alles tat, um dich zu beschützen. Menschen logen dich an, um etwas von dir zu bekommen, oder, um dich irgendwohin zu bekommen. Und alles in mir hoffte, das würde nicht passieren, und alles in mir wusste, ich würde es verhindern.

_„Wahre Liebe wird am Ende triumphieren - was vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht eine Lüge sein könnte, aber falls es eine Lüge ist, ist es die schönste Lüge, die wir haben.“  
(John Green; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_


	2. Die Gedanken

# Kapitel 2: Die Gedanken

Es war am Tag darauf, als ich dich wieder packend in deinem Zimmer fand. Unbemerkt stand ich im Türrahmen und sah dir dabei zu, wie du Sachen und Dinge in deine Tasche stopftest. Fast eilig, fast zu schnell um wahr zu sein. Wieder hatte ich Angst. Wieder wollte ich nicht, dass du gehst. Doch es war eine ganz andere, völlig neue Art von Angst. Ich hatte keine Angst um deine Sicherheit, ich hatte Angst um die Sicherheit unserer Sache. Ich hatte Angst Bewegung könnte etwas verändern. Wie die Fliege auf der Wasseroberfläche und ein leichter Windhauch, der das Wasser nur ein kleines bisschen in Bewegung bringt und die Spannung bedroht und die Fliege zwingt zu fliehen, damit sie nicht ertrinkt. So fragil waren wir, so neu und bedroht. Der Windhauch war da und ich fürchtete mich so sehr vor der Bewegung, das tat ich wirklich. 

Ich klopfte gegen den Türrahmen und trat ein. Dein Blick hob sich und du lächeltest. Du hieltest fest an das rot-braun karierte Hemd, das du gerade zusammengerollt hattest, und drehtest mit beiden Händen an ihm herum, als bräuchten deine Finger Beschäftigung. Mit einem seltsamen Blick sahst du mich an und schienst darauf zu warten, dass ich etwas sagen würde. Aber ich wusste nicht einmal wirklich, was ich hier wollte. Ich hatte die Worte verloren, die ich mir gerade noch zurecht gelegt hatte, als wären sie von meiner Zungenspitze gefallen und aus meinem Kopf verschwunden. Etwas unbeholfen vielleicht stand ich nun da und war verloren. Minuten, fast fühlten sie sich an wie Stunden und Tage, sahen wir uns schweigend in die Augen und es war beinahe amüsant. 

„Hallo“, unterbrach ich kratzend und merkwürdig die Stille. 

„Hey“, gabst du zurück und es war als wäre dein Kopf genauso leer wie meiner. 

„Ähm…“, begann ich nach weiteren Minuten, „… du packst?“

„Jap“

„Wann geht es los?“, fragte ich, hoffend deine Antwort würde weiter in der Zukunft liegen als befürchtet.

„Morgen“

Es traf mich wie der sprichwörtliche Schlag auf den Kopf. Morgen schon. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, ich war so offensichtlich. So lesbar und eindeutig, so schlecht in Subtilität. Meine Gesichtszüge schienen zu verraten, wie ungemein ungern ich das hörte, natürlich taten sie das, denn plötzlich machtest du einen Schritt auf mich zu, bestimmt und doch unsicher. 

„Alles ok?“, fragtest du unoffensichtlich und so simpel, dass es der komplexen Situation irgendwie nicht gerecht wurde. Ich fand weiche Sorge in deinen Augen. Weich und einfach, definitiv, viel einfacher und definitiver als der Strom und Wind in meinem Kopf. 

„Ja, ich…“, stammelte ich, aber beendete meinen Satz nicht. Ich wollte sagen, dass ich nicht will, dass du gehst, aber etwas hinderte mich daran. Ich wusste nicht, was ich will, nicht wirklich. Ich wusste nur, dass ich das hier nicht wollte. Dass du ohne mich irgendwohin gehst, zu irgendjemandem, und irgendetwas tatest. Mir war klar, dass du einen Sieg brauchtest, denn schließlich brauchst du das immer. Als wäre unsere Sache nicht Sieg genug. Aber darum ging es nicht. Es ging nicht einmal um die Jagd an sich, um die Vampire oder deinen Wahnsinn um sie herum. Es ging nicht darum, dein Leuchten zu sehen und deine Zufriedenheit, und Gott, Gott weiß, ich liebe dieses Leuchten. Ich wollte nicht, dass du gehst und mich hier lässt, mit mir allein, in diesem großen Bunker, unserem Zuhause. Und selbst wenn ich mitkommen könnte, wollte ich es dennoch nicht. Ich kannte diesen Rick nicht und ich kannte die Situationen nicht, in die wir geraten könnten. Es war wie Chaos und Disaster und ein schlechtes Gefühl in meinem Bauch und in meinem Herzen und es zog und es schmerzte fast sogar und ich fühlte mich, als würde ich etwas zum ersten Mal tun und trotzdem bereits wissen, dass ich es nicht mochte, und meine Umgebung würde sich um mich drehen wie die Erde um die Sonne und der Mond um die Erde und dennoch würde es trotzdem zu viel Bewegung in unserer Ruhe sein, und alles schien um mich herum zu wanken und ich wollte nichts mehr als es festhalten und beschützen, denn so fragil und zerbrechlich waren wir und so viel Angst hatte ich um uns. 

_„Meine Gedanken sind Sterne, die ich nicht in Konstellationen sondieren kann.“  
(John Green, „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_

„Komm doch einfach mit“, schlugst du vor, als hättest du meine Gedanken gelesen und als wäre es die Lösung all meiner Probleme. Wenn wirklich, es nur ein einziges von ihnen löste. 

„Ähm… ja. Okay.“, gab ich mit überraschtem Blick und war mir nicht sicher, ob ich froh darüber war. Du sahst mich an, als versuchtest du herauszufinden, was in meinem Kopf vorging, aber selbst wenn du mich gefragt hättest, hätte ich es dir nicht sagen können. Es war als wüsste ich es alles und zur selben Zeit überhaupt nichts. Wie völlige Leere und erdrückende Überfüllung. Und fast fragte ich mich, ob es, das hier, Eifersucht war. Nicht dass ich wusste, wie sich das anfühlt. 

Die Gehirn-vernebelnde, alles einnehmende Eifersucht, von der ich schon so viel gehört, sie aber nie verstanden hatte. Denn manche Dinge lassen sich erst dann nachvollziehen, wenn man sie spürt, wenn man sie in sich hat und jede Facette gesehen hat. Und ich versuchte sie nicht einmal zu bekämpfen, denn so unlogisch und kompliziert sie auch war, hatte sie eine Wahrheit doch immer in sich: sie tritt auf, wenn etwas wichtig ist. Und das waren wir. Wichtig. Und ich kämpfte immer noch nicht gegen sie an, als ich mich fragte, was mich davon abhielt, dich einfach einzusperren, vielleicht an einen Stuhl gefesselt, damit ich der Einzige wäre, der dich zu Gesicht bekommt und den du zu Gesicht bekommst. Halb unbewusst, halb bestimmt, verdrängte ich meine wirren Gedankenbilder von fahrenden Autos, die uns irgendwohin bringen würden, wo nur wir existieren, und von Zeichen, die ich erkennen müssen würde, falls wir und unser Wir bedroht wären. 

Und es war mir egal, wie lange es dauern würde, bis wir uns erneut annähern würden, bis wir uns endlich wieder nahe sein würden, in welcher Art und Weise auch immer, denn ich würde dir alle Zeit dieser Welt schenken, und warten, bis der Tag kommen würde. Und es war mir ebenso egal, wie weit ich gehen müsste, um unsere Sache zu erhalten. Ich würde es für dich tun. Ich dachte, das Einzige, das ich besser wusste und kannte als du, waren die Dinge, die getan werden mussten, um dich auf dem richtigen Weg zu halten. Und würde uns ein Hindernis im Weg stehen, ich würde es beseitigen. Ich war unwissend und sogar unsicher, was da war und kommen würde, aber dennoch so entschlossen wie nie. 

_„Andererseits jedoch (…) kann man einen Gedanken, wenn man ihn einmal gedacht hat, nicht wieder ungedacht machen.“  
(John Green, „Tage wie diese“)_


	3. Die Vorstellung

# Kapitel 3: Die Vorstellung

Ich erinnere mich, wie es war. Wie wir gewesen sind und wie wir waren und wie wir sind. Wir sind wie ein Puzzle, das immer wieder neu zusammengesetzt wird. Wie ein komisches Gebilde, das eigentlich nie zusammen gehörte, aber wider aller Natur zusammen hält. Unsere Sache ist nicht schon immer da, wie es bei manchen ist, ich kann nicht einmal sagen, dass es überhaupt schon immer in mir gewesen ist. Aber irgendetwas an dir ist da, das einfach nicht aufhört mich zu verändern. Und versteh mich nicht falsch, das ist nichts Schlechtes, es ist nur, dass ich es nicht verstehe. Und dennoch, unsere Sache wuchs und wuchs, und je mehr ich mich verändert habe, desto mehr hast du dich verändert und desto mehr sind wir zu uns geworden. Es ist als wäre dieses Wir eine unaufhaltsame Macht, unbremsbar voranschreitend und schnell. So schnell hatten wir etwas. Gewachsen an dessen Aufgaben und verändert an unserer Dynamik.

Dynamik. Zuerst hast du Angst vor mir gehabt. Und ich wollte das so. Ich wollte Respekt und Gehorsam. Ich bin eine gefährliche Kreatur gewesen in deinen Augen, eine, die du nicht gekannt hast. Jemand, über den du absolut nichts gewusst hast, von dem du nicht gewusst hast, was er vorhat und was er will und was er in deinem Leben macht, und nicht einmal wie du ihn töten kannst. Dieses für dich übermächtige Wesen, das in dein Leben getreten ist. Am meisten Angst hast du wohl davor gehabt, dass du nicht gewusst hast, ob ich dich angreifen oder dir helfen würde. Und letztendlich macht uns das Ungewisse wohl am meisten Angst. 

Ich bin mächtig gewesen, und viel wissender als du, ein Geschöpf des Himmels, übernatürlich, übermächtig, überambitioniert. Gesandt von Gott, eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Mächtig genug, dich aus der Hölle zu ziehen, zurück auf die Erde, zurück in dein Leben. So mächtig, dass meine wahre Form Menschen die Augen ausbrennt und meine wahre Stimme deine Ohren bluten und jegliches Glas zerschmettern lässt. Und dann. Dann bist du gekommen und hast alles verdreht und geändert. Ein kleiner Mensch, der mir etwas in meinen Kopf gepflanzt hat, das ich bis dahin noch nicht gekannt habe: Zweifel. An dem großen göttlichen Plan, an der Ordnung des Himmels und der Erde, und der Hölle sogar, an meinen Brüdern und Schwestern, an Gott selbst. Und nicht zuletzt an mir selbst. Wie mit einem simplen Fingerschnippen hast du alles zunichte gemacht, an das ich je geglaubt habe, an alles, das ich gewesen bin. Und dennoch war es nicht furchtbar und alles vernichtend, es war nur beängstigend und neu. 

Und plötzlich sind es nicht mehr göttliche Eingebungen gewesen, oder Befehle des Himmels, oder das geschriebene Wort Gottes, das die Zukunft bestimmt und uns alle leiten würde. Es hat nicht mehr all diese Dinge gebraucht, um mich zu bewegen und dazu zu bringen etwas zu tun. Nein. Plötzlich habe ich für die Entscheidungen, die ich treffen muss, nur noch eines gebraucht: Dean Winchester. Meine ganze Jahrtausende alte Welt hat sich mit einem Mal nur noch um einen einzelnen Menschen gedreht. Und alles was ich gebraucht habe, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen, ist der Gedanke daran, dass du schlecht von mir denken könntest. Nicht mehr. Nur das.

Und da war sie dann, unsere Dynamik. Dein Bild von mir ist so wichtig für mich geworden, dass ich alles um mich herum vergessen habe. Alles, das ich gekannt habe, alles, das ich erlebt habe, alles, das ich gewusst habe, und alles, das ich gewesen bin. Wir haben unsere eigene Sprache entwickelt, unsere eigene Art und Weise miteinander umzugehen. Und ich würde es schöner ausdrücken, aber es gibt kein schöneres Wort für Erpressung. Denn das ist, was es war. Etwas, das wir beide oft getan haben, um uns gegenseitig zu beeinflussen. Erpressung und Drohungen. Du musstest einzig und allein sagen, du würdest nicht mehr mit mir sprechen oder nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, und schon habe ich eine komplette Kehrtwendung gemacht und meine Meinung geändert. So einfach. So pur. 

Und irgendwann ist mir klargeworden, dass es plötzlich nicht mehr um die Errettung der Welt oder um die Zukunft der Menschheit geht. Schlussendlich ist es nur noch und immer nur um dich gegangen. Es ist, als hätte ich mein Ziel verloren. Eingetauscht gegen ein wichtigeres. Als hätte ich meinen Kopf verloren, durch etwas so simples wie die Angst dich zu verlieren. Mein Denken bis in die Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt und meine Aufgabe verkannt, weil ich etwas gefunden habe, das mir wichtiger ist als Gehorsam und Macht und Respekt. Ich bin dir verfallen und für dich gefallen. In jeder möglichen und vorstellbaren Art und Weise. 

Und ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass das hier nicht Freundschaft ist. Dass ich nicht alles aufgegeben habe, um dir ein Freund zu sein. Dass ich nicht all das durchgemacht habe, nur für das. Es ist etwas anderes. Denn das hier ist nicht, wie sich Freunde behandeln, das ist nicht die Natur von Freunden, weder die Worte, die wir gesagt haben, noch die Art und Weise wie wir sie gesagt haben. Freunde diskutieren, Freunde finden einen gemeinsamen Nenner, Freunde sind sich einig sich uneinig zu sein. Und Freunde akzeptieren das. Wir aber nicht. Wir mischen uns in unsere Angelegenheiten ein, wir mischen alles. Wir handeln nicht nach Überzeugung und nach Verstand und Rationalität. Hier zwischen uns ist kein Platz für Rationalität. Wir sind überwältigt und gesteuert von Gefühlen. Emotionen haben das Ruder übernommen, und das ist nicht etwas, das Freunde tun. 

Alles, was ich dann gewollt habe, einzig und allein, ist es dich zu verstehen. Wer du bist, wer du sein willst, was dich ausmacht und was dich antreibt. Ich habe nie Interesse daran gehabt, die Menschheit zu verstehen, oder die Welt an sich vielleicht. Nur dich, dich will ich verstehen. Ich habe dich studiert und beobachtet, intensiv über dich nachgedacht und über das, was du gesagt hast und getan. Doch dann, egal wie sehr man es versucht, schafft man das doch nie wirklich, oder?

_„Die Vorstellung ist nicht perfekt. Du kommst nie voll und ganz in jemanden hinein… Aber sich vorzustellen jemand anderes zu sein oder dass die Welt etwas anderes ist, das ist der einzige Weg hinein.“  
(John Green, „Margos Spuren“; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_

Ich erinnere mich. Nach einer mehrstündigen Fahrt auf dem Rücksitz deines Impalas, war ich so froh endlich anzukommen. Eingepfercht hinter dir und deinem Bruder, während ich nur die Hälfte eurer Gespräche wirklich mitbekam. Die Musik aus dem alten Radio surrte in meinen Ohren und die Sonne blendete mich durch die fleckigen Fenster. Der einzige Lichtblick waren deine kurzen Blicke durch den Rückspiegel. Ich konnte dein Gesicht nicht sehen, nur den kleinen Ausschnitt, den der Spiegel zuließ, wie eine verzerrte Idee deiner Augen, die ihnen doch nicht gerecht wurde. 

Fox Lake, Wisconsin. Wir parkten auf dem Parkplatz vor einem schäbigen Motel, etwas außerhalb von Fox Lake, in Waupun, mit dem kreativen Namen Inn Town Motel, der so blass und schal war wie das Motel selbst. Die beige vertäfelten Außenwände wirkten fast schon freundlich im Vergleich zu den Dächern, die so grau waren wie der Himmel über ihnen. Der Parkplatz war nass und durch dessen ungepflegte Unebenheit übersät von großen Pfützen, die das Regenwasser des vorübergezogenen Schauers hielten. Wir gingen durch eine kleine, weiße Glastür neben einem Getränkeautomat in das hässliche Hauptgebäude, das die ganze Anlage überschattete wie ein bedrohlich steiler Berg, zur Rezeption, um einzuchecken. Die freundliche junge Frau am Empfang schien teilweise glücklich, aber unglaublich fehl am Platz. 

Das Zimmer, das wie jedes andere zwei Betten, eine sporadische Küche, ein hässliches, aber zweckdienliches Bad, und einen runden Tisch mit zwei Stühlen beinhaltete, war zugegebenermaßen gar nicht so schrecklich, wie es der Außenanblick hätte vermuten lassen. Die cremefarbenen Wände bildeten einen scharfen Kontrast zum dunklen Teppich, aber die freundlichen Betten mit den dunkelhölzigen, hoch ragenden Kopfteilen wirkten gemütlich und einladend. Doch ich war nicht hier, um die Innenarchitektur irgendeines Motels zu beurteilen. Und nicht einmal ein 4-Sterne-Hotel hätte das hier für mich besser gemacht. Das ungute Gefühl in meinem menschlichen Magen wuchs immer mehr und jede einzelne Zelle meines Daseins wollte davonrennen und dich mit mir von hier weg bringen. 

„Cas? Bist du okay?“, fragtest du, als ich mich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ und wohl aussah wie der sprichwörtliche getretene Hund. Ich sah zu dir hoch und es war, als wäre mir gerade erst wieder eingefallen, wie gut du mir tust. Deine bloße Anwesenheit schien mich alle meine Zweifel und all meine Eifersucht vergessen zu lassen. Was paradox und ironisch ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass du ihre Ursache warst. Die Ursache und die Lösung all meiner Probleme. 

„Ja, ich…“, stammelte ich immer noch gehirn-vernebelt vor mich hin, als wäre ich high, high von all den Gedanken und Gefühlen, die mir klares Denken unmöglich machten, „… mir ist nur etwas übel von der langen Fahrt“

Du machtest einen Schritt auf mich zu und du sahst besorgt aus. Fast fühlte ich mich schlecht, weil ich dich anlog, aber dann war es auch nicht wirklich gelogen, denn mir war tatsächlich übel. Und ich stellte mir vor wie du zu mir kommst und deine Hand in mein Gesicht legst und deinen Finger über meine raue Haut bewegst, wie du mir in die Augen siehst und fühlst, was ich fühle, und weißt, was ich weiß. Dass wir zusammen gehören und wir unsere Sache beschützen müssen und dass es nichts gibt, das daran etwas ändern könnte. Dass wir diesen ganzen, schmerzhaften, desaströsen Weg zusammen gegangen sind und jetzt hier sind, wo wir waren, und es keine Drohung, keine Erpressung und keine Entscheidungen mehr braucht, um die selbe Welt durch die selben Augen zu teilen. Und dann stattdessen, in der Realität zurück, legtest du deine Hand auf nicht-mein-Gesicht-meine-Schulter und sahst mir in meine Augen, ohne zu sehen und zu fühlen, was ich sah und fühlte, mit einem Lächeln, das freundschaftlicher nicht hätte sein können. Und wieder verlor ich meinen Kopf.

_„Wenn du dir nichts vorstellst, wird nichts jemals passieren.“  
(John Green, „Margos Spuren“; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_


	4. Das Problem

# Kapitel 4: Das Problem

Keine zwei Stunden später erreichten wir Ricks Haus, mitten im Wald, mitten nirgendwo. Ich stieg aus und spürte den weichen, feuchten Waldboden unter meinen Schritten. Die Luft um uns herum war klar und feucht. Vor uns ein altes Holzhaus, wenig einladend, viel jägerhaft. Ich hörte Schritte auf dem morschen Holz der schmalen Veranda und fand einen Mann dort stehen. Er war gut gebaut, dunkle Haare, ein leichter Vollbart, kariertes Hemd unter einer ärmellosen Weste, eine ausgefranste Jeans und schwere Stiefel. Er sah aus wie der stereotype Staaten-übergreifend-vorkommende Jäger in seinem natürlichen Lebensraum, und trug er zunächst einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, wurde er zu einem milden Lächeln, als er dich sah. Und ich verstand ihn. 

Du gingst auf ihn zu und umarmtest ihn wie einen alten Freund, während Sam ihm nur die Hand schüttelte. Und verstehe ich deinen Bruder auch nicht immer, in diesem Moment fühlte ich mich ihm mehr verbunden denn je. Ich hingegen stand nur etwas entfernt hinter euch, irgendwie unangenehm beunruhigt, irgendwie unsicher, und beobachtete deine Interaktion mit ihm. Ich weiß nicht, was ich versuchte zu sehen, oder nicht zu sehen, aber ich weiß, dass ich es nicht mochte. Nach dem üblichen smalltalk, fand Ricks Blick plötzlich und unverhofft mich und ich spürte förmlich wie er mich musterte und konnte fast seine Gedankengänge lesen. Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in meine Richtung, während er dir viel zu lange in die Augen sah, und ich fand nicht gut, wie du mich dann ansahst. Als wäre ich dir peinlich, oder unangenehm, oder zu sehr ich.

„Das ist Cas“, sagtest du nur, als wäre ich nur das, als würden diese drei Worte auch nur im Ansatz halten können, was ich alles war. Ich machte eine unmotivierte Handbewegung, um ihn zu begrüßen, sah ihm jedoch nicht in die Augen. Irgendetwas an ihnen gefiel mir nicht. Vielleicht waren sie zu dunkel, vielleicht gaben sie mir das Gefühl weniger Wert zu sein, vielleicht wollte ich seine vorsichtige ich-kenne-dich-nicht-Verachtung nicht sehen. Oder vielleicht waren es einfach nicht deine Augen.

Wir gingen alle ins Haus und Rick klärte uns über diesen Fall auf. Ich hörte jedoch kaum zu, ich war viel zu beschäftigt damit euch zu beobachten. Wie du an seinen Lippen hingst, wie du lächeltest, wie du ihm nie widersprachst und über jeden seiner Witze lachtest. Es war lächerlich, wie sehr du diesen Mann anzubeten schienst. Er war ein einfacher Kerl, ein Jäger wie jeder x-beliebige andere, und trotzdem, trotzdem verehrtest du ihn. Ich kannte eure Geschichte nicht, oder eure gemeinsame Vergangenheit, ich wusste nicht einmal woher ihr euch überhaupt kanntet. Aber irgendetwas sagte mir, dass Rick weder einfach, noch x-beliebig für dich war. Und gerade deswegen fragte ich mich, warum du mir noch nie von ihm erzählt hattest. 

Es schien definitiv eine Art Verbindung zwischen euch zu geben, und sie konnte nicht familiärer Natur sein, denn Sam schien ihm beinahe so fremd wie ich es war. Sam schien rein geschäftlich an ihm interessiert. Und es ließ mich kochen, die Erkenntnis, dass es bei dir nicht genauso war. Zuerst dachte ich, er wäre nur eine weitere verdrehte, merkwürdige Vater-Figur für dich, jemand zu dem du aufsahst, jemand, der deinen Vater dennoch nicht ersetzen konnte, egal wie sehr du es versuchtest, und trotzdem weiter versuchtest. Doch Rick war kaum älter als du und so sehr du ihm auch ergeben zu sein schienst, du sahst nicht zu ihm auf. Du warst auf einer Ebene mit ihm, auf demselben Level. 

Du mochtest ihn einfach. Er war dein Freund. Und du wirktest so glücklich in seiner Nähe. Selten hatte ich dich so entspannt und gelöst erlebt, so locker und frei von Spannung. Sorgenfrei, unbekümmert, heiter sogar. Friedlich. Nicht wie sonst angespannt und in ständiger Bereitschaft zu Angriff und Verteidigung, nicht in ständiger Angst. Denn das bist du. Und du bist so sehr daran gewöhnt in Gefahr zu sein und an Schmerz und Verletzung und Angst und Disaster, dass du es nicht einmal mehr wirklich wahrnimmst. Vielleicht ist gerade das, was dich nach Menschen sehnen lässt, die du weder beschützen, noch retten musst. Mit denen du wahrhaft sorgenlos und voller Frieden sein kannst. Und genau so jemand war Rick. Jemand, der sich selbst schützen konnte, jemand der dich nicht brauchte. Nicht jemand wie ich. Denn brauche ich deinen Schutz genauso wenig, zählte einzig und allein, dass ich ihn in deinen Augen brauchte. 

Nachdem ich mich entschuldigt hatte, ging ich raus an die frische Dämmerungsluft und für einen Moment stand ich dort vor der Hütte, nur und einzig. Verloren und angewurzelt. Ich sah zum rot leuchtenden Himmel, zerschnitten von einigen Ästen der Nadelbäume um mich herum und wunderschön. Ich brauchte Luft. Abstand. Befreiung von der Gegenwart. In einem Schleier der Überraschung und Verzweiflung, fragte ich mich, was ich überhaupt hier tat. Hier in deinem Leben, hier in deiner Nähe. War ich nichts als eine weitere Bürde für dich? Niemand, bei dem du unbeschwert sein konntest? Am liebsten hätte ich mir die Augen ausgekratzt, nur um nicht sehen zu müssen wie sehr ich nicht er war. Und vielleicht übertrieb ich, vielleicht war das Überreagieren. Aber alles, das ich sehe, kommt irgendwie auf dich zurück. Und alles, das ich fühle, kommt von dir. 

Und vielleicht war ich das in deinen Augen. Die Bürde. Eine weitere Person in deinem Leben, die du beschützen und retten musstest. Doch ich würde nicht aufhören in Gefahr zu sein, das ist in meine Geschichte und mein Dasein eingemeißelt wie das Wort in Stein. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich verletzt werden würde, wäre nur ein weiteres Mal, bei dem du denkst, dass du mich im Stich gelassen hättest, dass du mich enttäuscht hättest. Aber die Sache ist die; du kannst nicht jeden retten. Ganz besonders dann nicht, wenn jemand nicht gerettet werden will. Und ich bin so jemand. Ich will nicht, dass du mich beschützt, ich will nicht, dass du denkst, ich wäre deine Verantwortung. Ich will jemand sein, der dir beisteht und bei dir steht, und der dir hilft dein Leben bis in alle Details seiner Schrecklichkeit zu leben, und viel mehr noch, zu lieben. 

Ich tat einen tiefen Atemzug und wanderte langsamen Schrittes zurück zur Hütte. Im Türrahmen kurz innehaltend, hörte ich Rick mit seiner tiefen Stimme etwas raunen, das wie ein Witz klang. Ein Witz über mich. Denn nicht viel mehr war ich offenbar für ihn. Und wüsste er von all meiner Übernatürlichkeit und all der Macht, die ich mal gehabt hatte, würde er mir den Respekt zollen, den ich verdient hatte. 

„Weil er ein seltsamer Kerl ist, okay?“, hörte ich dich antworten, als meine Gedärme krampften von dem scherzhaften Ton in deiner Stimme, bis du mir den Rest gabst, „Er ist ein seltsamer, idiotischer, kleiner Kerl.“

Es verletzte mich nicht einmal, dich so über mich reden zu hören, denn ich wusste, das hattest du schon einmal über mich gesagt. Tatsächlich ließ es mich sogar ein kleines bisschen Lächeln. Du hattest recht immerhin. Ich bin seltsam. Und ich bin idiotisch. Und dir verfallen, was, nach allem, der Grund für meine seltsame Idiotie ist. Ich bin dir verfallen wie die Luft dem Wind, wie die Berge dem Regen, und wie die Menschheit einem Gott. Das eine kommt mit dem anderen. 

Ich betrat den Raum und ihr alle saht mich an, als würde ich stören, oder als wäret ihr peinlich berührt. Du zumindest schienst zu befürchten, dass ich dich gehört haben könnte. Ich setzte mein bestes künstliches Lächeln auf und es schien zu funktionieren. Das sollte es auch, immerhin hatte ich es von dir gelernt. Innerlich jedoch schämte ich mich für mich selbst. Ich dachte, ich sollte für mich einstehen, oder wenigstens versuchen überhaupt irgendeinen Stand zu haben. Aber ich war wieder nur der stille Beobachter der Dinge, die du tatest. Mit einer Maske in meinem Gesicht, die Maske eines Verlierers, die Maske die meine innere Unruhe verkleiden sollte. Wer ich in diesem einen Moment war, war schlimmer als jemals. Ich war wie eine fleischgewordene Lüge auf zwei Beinen. Alles, das ich wollte, war dir nah zu sein, die wichtige Person in deinem Leben, die dir nicht peinlich ist, nicht störend. Nicht der Idiot, der dir auf Schritt und Tritt folgte, hoffend er könnte das Wir bewahren, gänzlich scheiternd, oder zumindest furchtbar erfolglos darin, endlich einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen. 

Die Lüge in Person, von der du weder wusstest, was sie wirklich dachte, noch, was sie Tag ein Tag aus für dich tat und schaffte, nur damit du okay warst. Und wenn du okay warst, musste ich dich glücklich machen, und wenn du glücklich warst, musste ich dich noch glücklicher machen, und wenn du noch glücklicher warst, musste ich dich unbeschwert machen, und wenn das, musste ich dir all die Sorge nehmen, damit du zu allem auch noch in Frieden warst. Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und ich verzweifelte fast daran nicht zu wissen, was ich tun musste, um all das zu schaffen. Es war als wäre ich gesucht und auf der Flucht, von dir und vor dir. Und jeder Moment, den ich mit dir hatte, erzeugte nur einen neuen, der noch in der Zukunft lag, und in den Sternen, ob es wieder ein Tag würde, der okay ist. Denn okay ist alles, das ich bekomme. 

Verstehst du? Du kennst meinen Verstand nicht in der Art und Weise wie du meinen Namen kennst. Du kennst mein Herz nicht in der Art und Weise wie du mein Gesicht kennst. Du kennst nur und einzig, was ich dir zeige, was ich dir sage. Eine nie endende Mission, die mich immerzu in der Gegenwart und der Zukunft zur gleichen Zeit hielt, als wäre ich zwischen zwei Welten gefangen, die verzweifelt versuchen eins zu werden. Ich wollte nicht verzweifeln, ich wollte nur endlich da sein. Es war als wäre ich für immer auf dem Weg irgendwohin und ich wollte einfach nur ankommen. Ich wollte ein Happy End. 

_„Das Problem mit Happy Ends ist, dass sie entweder nicht wirklich happy sind, oder nicht wirklich das Ende, weißt du? Im echten Leben werden manche Dinge besser und manche Dinge werden schlechter. Und letztendlich dann stirbst du.“  
(John Green, „Schlaft gut ihr fiesen Gedanken; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_


	5. Die Ablenkung

# Kapitel 5: Die Ablenkung

Ich erinnere mich. Wir saßen in einer dieser Bars an einer dieser Abende, an dem die Jagd so leicht von der Hand gegangen war, so schnell und erfolgreich beendet wurde, dass es nicht einmal wert war es nachzuerzählen. Sam spielte mit der Flasche in seiner Hand und hörte zu, wie du und Rick die Geschichte revue passieren ließen, die wir alle miterlebt hatten. Und ich, ich konnte nur beobachten. Ihr lachtet und machtet Witze und saht euch immer wieder an, wenn ihr euch nicht entscheiden konntet, wer zuerst redet. Eure Augen trafen sich so oft, ich hatte nicht einmal mehr das Gefühl wirklich hier zu sein. Das Leuchten in deinen Augen galt nicht mehr mir, nicht einmal mehr den Vampiren, die ihr gerade besiegt hattet, nur noch ihm. 

Ich versuchte zu zählen, wie oft ihr euch gegenseitig anfasstet, denn, wie auch immer, ich versuchte krampfhaft ihm nicht an die Kehle zu springen. Immer wieder berührte deine Hand seine Schulter, blieb dort liegen, bis du sie sanft von ihm streiftest. Und ich kochte, ich kochte so sehr, ich konnte es mir nicht einmal selbst eingestehen. Denn es war so irrational und unlogisch und ich wollte nicht so sein. Ich wusste wer ich war und was ich dir bedeutete. Aber die schiere Anwesenheit dieser Person ließ mich all das vergessen und ich hatte Angst, dass es nicht mehr zählte, dass ich hier in deinem Leben war, für immer und schon so lange Zeit, und er nur jetzt und gerade. 

Wir hatten ein Zeichen gesetzt, das hatten wir. Unser Kuss, so lange her er sich auch anfühlte, war ein Zeichen dafür, dass wir zusammen gehörten, dass wir eins waren. Und vor allem dafür, dass du das auch wusstest, nicht nur ich. Und egal wie viel wir auch schon durchgemacht hatten, egal wie viel wir füreinander waren und taten, egal was wir alles teilten, dieser simple kurze Augenblick deiner Ablenkung schien es, zumindest in meinem Kopf, alles zunichte zu machen. Ich konnte dich nicht festhalten, wenn du nichts dafür tatest, und wenn dieser Rick alles dafür tat, dass unser Band zu reissen drohte. 

Und ich fragte mich wirklich, was war los mit dir? Ich hielt dich, ich beschützte dich, ich tat alles für dich. Ich war hier, um dich zu retten, von all der Angst und Panik, von dem Disaster deines Lebens, von deinen Albträumen und nicht zuletzt von dir selbst. Von dir, deinem Leben, und vor all dem. Während du, unausweichlich und nicht abzustreiten, dachtest, dass du es nicht verdient hattest gerettet zu werden. Stattdessen schienst du beschlossen zu haben, dass es einfacher war sich jemandem hinzugeben, der dich nicht retten konnte. Denn viel wichtiger war, dass du ihn auch nicht retten musstest. Und es zerstörte mich, dass ich hier war, um über dich zu wachen, und du mich nicht ließest. 

_„Die Zeichen, die Menschen setzen, sind viel zu oft Narben.“  
(John Green, „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter“)_

Viel zu viele Stunden später verabschiedeten wir uns endlich von Rick und fuhren zu unserem Motel. Morgen würden wir wieder nach Hause fahren, und all das hier wäre hoffentlich vergessen. Du und Sam, ihr ward fertig mit Rick, zumindest fertig damit mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich hingegen, ich war es nicht. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er uns irgendwann in der Zukunft noch einmal in die Quere kommen würde. Und ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du dich noch ein weiteres Mal so leichtfertig und blind in etwas stürzen könntest, das zwar einfach für dich war, und vieles einfacher machte, aber niemals so gut und wichtig sein könnte wie das, was wir hatten. Es war nicht gesund für dich, dich von etwas ablenken zu lassen, das dir nicht half, sondern alles nur auf irreführende Art und Weise grau verschleierte, wie eine Illusion aus Wohlbefinden, aus der du früher oder später doch nur wieder ausbrechen musstest. Denn so sind Illusionen, sie geben dir so lange ein gutes Gefühl, bis du irgendwann bemerkst, dass sie nicht real sind. Und dann, unausweichlich und nicht abzustreiten, kommst du wieder zurück in die Realität und hast die falsche Erkenntnis, dass alles viel schlechter ist als es tatsächlich ist. Ich musste das verhindern. Ich tat es für dich. Ich tat es wegen dir. 

Als ich also in eurem Zimmer saß und ihr tief und fest schlieft, du und Sam, ergriff ich die Chance und schlich mich leise nach draußen. Ich wusste, wo ich Rick finden würde, und der Alkohol in seinem Blut würde alles für mich noch einfacher machen. Alles lief wie geplant, und wirklich, dieser Plan war das Einzige, dass mich davon abgehalten hatte, den gemeinsamen Abend in der Bar mit ihm, so sehr es mir selbst auch widerstrebt hatte, nicht zu stören oder künstlich zu verkürzen. Ich wollte dir den Moment lassen, dir eine glückliche Erinnerung an Rick schenken, die du für immer behalten konntest. So viel war ich dir schuldig. 

Ich stand in mitten seiner Hütte in einem Raum, der wohl sein Wohnzimmer sein sollte, und starte ihn an. Benebelt und müde saß er auf der Couch und sah in den Fernseher. Als er mich endlich bemerkte, hatte ich bereits jede mögliche seiner Bewegungen bedacht und war perfekt vorbereitet. Wirklich, er hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance. Verwirrt und sichtlich irritiert stand er vor mir, als ich meine Hand auf seine Wange legte. Er fiel auf seine Knie, in seinen Augen nackter Horror und Panik und Schmerz. Und es machte mir keinen Spaß, nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen. 

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte ich. Es ist fast absurd, die Tatsache, dass man erst, wenn man weiß, dass jemand sterben wird, die wahre Größe und den Mut fasst, alles zu sagen, was man denkt. Und das konnte ich, ich konnte ihm alles sagen, denn er würde nicht mehr die Möglichkeit haben irgendwem davon zu erzählen. Ich sagte ihm, dass es nicht an ihm liegt, er aber dennoch ein Problem für mich und dich darstellt. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich ihn opfern musste, damit du und ich wachsen konnten. Und ich sagte ihm, dass er nichts hätte tun können, um irgendetwas an dieser Tatsache zu ändern. Kurz darauf schlossen sich seine Augen. Tot. So schmerzlos wie es mir möglich war. Die Eifersucht in mir sagte lass ihn leiden, das Herz jedoch sagte lass ihn gehen. Ich wusste seine Seele würde im Himmel in Frieden ruhen und dass er, irgendwann, vielleicht verstehen würde, dass sein Tod nicht das schlimmste in seinem Leben war.

Ein Teil von mir wusste, dass es nicht richtig war zu töten. Aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Wie sie, so viele meiner Brüder und Schwestern, gesagt hatten, ich habe diese eine Schwäche. Ich mag dich. Das hab ich von Anfang an. Es ging mir immer nur um die Rettung dieses einen speziellen Menschen. Dich. Ich wollte dich retten, und ich würde alles dafür tun. Egal wie verrückt und chaotisch und verwirrend verdreht es werden würde, ich würde niemals nachgeben und niemals zurückweichen. Und ich hatte immer gewusst, dass es eine Schwäche darstellte, dass ich Macht und Respekt einbüßte und noch so viel mehr als das, dass ich meine ganze Welt um mich verlor und fiel und fiel und ich nicht zurück konnte und ich mir so viel Schmerz und Last aufgebürdet hatte, und all das nur, um bei dir zu sein. Und dennoch, die wahre Natur dieser Schwäche offenbarte sich erst jetzt. Ich war verliebt. So unglaublich und vollkommen verliebt, dass ich nie wieder etwas anderes fühlen wollte. 

Ich wusste, du würdest früher oder später herausfinden, dass Rick tot ist. Und du würdest dem nachgehen, du würdest versuchen alle Antworten zu finden, die da draußen auf dich warteten. Und es würde wehtun, ihn tot zu wissen, zu wissen, dass du ihn verloren hast. Und dann wäre ich wieder hier, wie immer, hier für dich und würde dich auffangen und dich trösten und dir dabei zuhören, wie du nicht aufhören kannst dich aufzuregen und zu schreien und wütend zu sein und dir über deine eigene Sterblichkeit bewusst zu werden. Und es würde furchtbar und schwer, aber ich wäre da. Und ich würde es wieder gut machen, ich würde dich okay machen, so wie ich es immer tat. Denn gute Dinge passieren wirklich, Dean. Das tun sie. Und du würdest Worte sagen und befürchten und Angst haben, um alles und jeden, und dich und mich, und die Welt an sich. Aber es würde sich legen. Denn du hattest immer noch mich. Ohne Ablenkung und ohne einfache Illusionen, in die du dich flüchten konntest. Denn am Ende bin ich das Einzige, das du wirklich brauchst. 

_„Vielleicht gibt es da etwas, das du Angst hast zu sagen, oder jemanden, den du Angst hast zu lieben, oder einen Ort, den du Angst hast zu betreten. Es wird wehtun. Es wird wehtun, weil es etwas bedeutet.“  
(John Green/David Levithan, „Will&Will“; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_


	6. Die Traurigkeit

# Kapitel 6: Die Traurigkeit

Ich erinnere mich. Es war ein paar Tage später, vielleicht eine Woche. Alles war zurück zur Normalität, wenn auch nicht alles so war, wie ich es wollte. Wir verbrachten unsere Tage im Bunker, manchmal holte jemand eine Mahlzeit von draußen, meistens Sam, manchmal auch einer von uns. Du last Bücher über Bücher und ich hatte irgendwann beschlossen das selbe zu tun. Manchmal saßen wir stundenlang still nebeneinander, ohne ein einziges Wort, und lasen Geschichten von Menschen aus vergangenen Zeiten, Riten und Fakten und Dinge, die wir irgendwann vielleicht sogar anwenden konnten. Es war still um uns herum geworden. Aber ich hatte Geduld, die hatte ich. Wir waren wie zwei Geraden, nicht parallel zueinander, früher oder später würden sich unsere Wege wieder kreuzen, nicht wortwörtlich, ortsbezogen, sondern im übertragenen Sinne. Denn wie es im Korinther heißt, die Liebe ist langmütig.

Hin und wieder würdest du mich ansehen, und wenn auch nicht viel Aussage in diesen Blicken zu sein schien, zeigten sie eines jedoch mit Gewissheit: Zuneigung. Ein angedeutetes Lächeln, oder die leichte Vertiefung der Lachfältchen um deine Augen, das Halten meiner Aufmerksamkeit, bis es letztendlich unterbrochen werden würde, nicht aber abrupt und störrisch, nur sanft und liebevoll. Ich konnte viel Leben in dir sehen, ich konnte sehen wie sehr du es mit mir teiltest. Denn die Liebe ist freundlich und eifert nicht. Es war kein Sprint, es war ein Marathon, und wir würden ihn beide gewinnen.

Dennoch, ich wartete auf den Tag, der kommen würde, an dem all deine Ruhe und Freundlichkeit mit einem Mal verschwinden würde, mit dem vernichtenden Wissen über den Tod eines Freundes. Und war ich auch Schuld, oder zumindest Ursache, dieser kommenden Vernichtung, war ich dem gewappnet. Es würde nicht schön, es würde hässlich und traurig und schwer. Aber ich wäre da. Und treibt die Liebe auch nicht Mutwillen, bläht sie sich auch nicht auf, verhält sie sich auch nicht ungehörig, sucht sie nicht das Ihre, lässt sie sich nicht erbittern und rechnet sie das Böse auch nicht zu; egal wie viel Schlechtes ich getan hatte, ich wusste es war okay etwas dummes zu tun, wenn man es nur aus dem richtigen Gründen tat. Und es war paradox und seltsam, dass genau diese Liebe, wie sie beschrieben wird, die aber so anders zu sein schien als die Art und Weise, wie ich sie fühlte, der Grund und Auslöser für mein unrechtes Handeln war.

Und wenn sie sich auch nicht über die Ungerechtigkeit freut, sondern an der Wahrheit, erträgt sie dennoch alles. Sie glaubt alles, sie hofft alles, sie duldet alles. Und hier war ich und hoffte all das, hoffte die Wahrheit würde nie ans Licht kommen, und wenn doch, dass wir das durchstehen würden, dass du meinen Stand verstehen würdest und mich so dulden würdest wie ich war. Doch dann hattest du das schon einmal getan, mehrere Male sogar. Ich hatte schon so oft versagt, und immer wieder schaffte ich es zurück in dein Leben und zurück in dein Herz. Und manchmal fragte ich mich, ob nicht wirklich du derjenige warst, der seinen Kopf verloren hatte und für mich fiel. Wieder und wieder.

Wie es im Korinther heißt: Die Liebe höret nimmer auf, wo doch das prophetische Reden aufhören wird und das Zungenreden aufhören wird und die Erkenntnis aufhören wird. Denn unser Wissen ist Stückwerk und unser prophetisches Reden ist Stückwerk. Wenn aber kommen wird das Vollkommene, so wird das Stückwerk aufhören. Als ich ein Kind war, da redete ich wie ein Kind und dachte wie ein Kind und war klug wie ein Kind; als ich aber ein Mann wurde, tat ich ab, was kindlich war. Wir sehen jetzt durch einen Spiegel in einem dunklen Bild; dann aber von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Jetzt erkenne ich stückweise; dann aber werde ich erkennen, gleichwie ich erkannt bin. Nun aber bleiben Glaube, Hoffnung, Liebe, diese drei; aber die Liebe ist die größte unter ihnen.

Dein Telefon klingelte und ich schrak aus meinem Gedankenzug zurück in das Hier und Jetzt. Du gingst ran und deine Miene veränderte sich von ruhig und entspannt, und vielleicht auch etwas müde, zu verwirrt, zu erschrocken, zu am Boden zerstört, innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Ich ahnte das Vernichten und innerlich bereitete ich mich darauf vor, fasste mich und einen Entschluss. Bis du mich ansahst, mit dem Telefon noch immer am Ohr. Deine Lider deuteten kurz ein müdes Schließen an, als würden sie versuchen das Gesagte einfacher zu machen, aber nicht dürfen. Als du den Anruf mit einem kratzigen Laut beendetest, fand ich Tränen in deinen Augen, die so schnell wieder verschwanden, dass ich sie niemals hätte bemerken können, würde ich dich nicht anstarren ohne zu blinzeln. Als hättest du sie mit aller Willenskraft wieder zurück in deinen Schädel gezogen, eine Sache, die mir unmöglich erschien, und dennoch konnte ich sie immer wieder bezeugen. 

_„Du beisst die Zähne zusammen. Du siehst auf. Du sagst dir selbst, dass, wenn sie dich weinen sehen, wird es ihnen wehtun, und du wärest nichts als eine Traurigkeit in ihrem Leben, und du darfst keine bloße Traurigkeit werden, deswegen wirst du nicht weinen, und du sagst all das zu dir selbst, während du zur Decke hinaufsiehst, und dann schluckst du, obwohl sich deine Kehle nicht schließen will, und du siehst die Person an, die dich liebt, und lächelst.“  
(John Green, „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter“; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_

Ich erkannte wie falsch dein Lächeln war. Ich erkannte dessen schiere Unwahrheit hinter all der Maske und Mauer, und sah tief in dich und deine Augen und erkannte all den Schmerz und Verlust darin. Minuten vergingen, in denen ich dich erwartungsvoll anstarrte, und du immer wieder nicht ertrugst wie sehr mein Blick wusste, was du fühlst, und so sahst du weg, auf deine Hände, auf das lackierte Holz des Tisches, an die Decke, und überall sonst, wo ich nicht war. Es dauerte, bis ich wagte zu sprechen.

„Was ist los?“

Du sahst mich wieder an und deine Augenbrauen machten deinen Gesichtsausdruck zu etwas leidenden, als hättest du endlich beschlossen die erfolglose Scharade aufzugeben.

„Es ist Rick“, flüstertest du und starrtest wieder deine Hände an, die zitternd noch immer das Telefon hielten, „er ist tot.“

Glücklicherweise war es nie wirklich meine Art gewesen auf schlechte Nachrichten mit lauter Entrüstung und Schock zu reagieren, denn das wären Dinge, für die mein Talent zum Schauspielern nicht ausreicht hätte. Stattdessen konnte ich reagieren wie ich es immer tat. Mit leiser Bestürzung und Ruhe. Meine Hand legte sich auf deine Schulter, so nah an deinen Nacken, dass einer meiner Finger ihn berührte. 

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte ich, nicht unwissend, was tatsächlich passiert war, sondern nicht wissend, welche Version in der Gemeinschaft erzählt wurde. 

„Die Ärzte sagen es war ein Herzinfarkt“, sagtest du und schütteltest kaum merkbar den Kopf, während ich sah, wie sich eine Idee in deinem Kopf entwickelte, „aber das… das ist nicht wie wir sterben, oder? Ich meine Jäger sterben doch nicht an so was, wir sterben blutig und schmutzig und… übernatürlich“

„Manchmal ist es, wie es scheint, Dean“, sagte ich ruhig und fand deinen verärgerten Blick auf mir.

„Nichts ist wie es scheint, Cas“, gabst du zurück und ich spürte den Zorn in dir aufsteigen, „Nie!“

Ich senkte meinen Blick und tat hart daran, diesen Zorn nicht persönlich zu nehmen. Du warst nicht wütend auf mich, du warst wütend auf die Situation. Darauf, dass du schon wieder jemanden verloren hattest, darauf dass das Leben unfair zu dir war. Auf die Welt, auf die Ungerechtigkeit, auf das Universum vielleicht sogar. Nicht auf mich. 

„Es tut mir leid, Dean“, sagte ich deswegen, meinte meine tatsächliche Tat, von der du nichts wusstest, gab aber vor, dass ich etwas anderes meinte.

„Was tut dir leid?“

„Das war eine abgedroschene Phrase und…“, ich hielt kurz inne und schaffte es dann, dir in die Augen zu sehen, „… und es tut mir leid, dass dein Freund tot ist.“

Du fuhrst mit deinen Händen über dein Gesicht und streiftest mit dieser Bewegung auch meine Hand von deiner Schulter. Kurz bedecktest du deine Augen, als hülfe es dir, deinen Schmerz und die Verzweiflung zu ertragen, dann holtest du tief Luft und schienst dich zu fangen.

„Ich weiß es ist ein Rückschlag. Ein gewaltiger sogar. Und ich kann mir nicht im Ansatz vorstellen, wie du dich gerade fühlst, aber…“, sagte ich, obwohl ich genau wusste, wie du dich fühltest, „… du wirst es überstehen.“

„Ja“, gabst du, doch ich hörte ein klares Nein, „das hast du schon so oft gesagt, ich hab aufgehört zu zählen“

„Weil es nie aufhört wahr zu sein, Dean“

Für einen Moment sahst du mich nur an und ich fand die Verärgerung verschwinden und Zweifel aufkommen. Und du sagtest: „Was, wenn es irgendwann doch aufhört?“

Ich wusste nicht, ob du Es, das Wahrsein meiner Aussage, oder Es, dass du es überstehen würdest, oder vielleicht sogar ein völlig anderes Es meintest. Da lagen unendliche Möglichkeiten in deinen Worten, sodass es mir unmöglich schien, Worte zu finden, die darauf antworten konnten. Also legte ich meine Hand auf deine Wange, mein Daumen leicht die raue Haut streichelnd, und antwortete mit meinen Augen. Du würdest darüber hinwegkommen. Denn Liebe ist freundlich und vor allem aber heilender als alles andere in dieser Welt. Und es war fast komisch, dass etwas so trauriges dich mir um so vieles näher bringen würde.


	7. Der Tiefpunkt

# Kapitel 7: Der Tiefpunkt

Ich wusste wir hatten einen weiteren Tiefpunkt erreicht, als ich dich Nachts fand, auf dem Boden sitzend, an eines der Bücherregale gelehnt. Die Flasche in deiner Hand war beinahe leer und ich fand ein kaputtes Glas nicht weit von dir, in einer Pfütze derselben Flüssigkeit. Du sahst mich an, dein Blick vernebelt, deine Augen trüb. Kein einziger Muskel schien sich in deinem Gesicht zu bewegen, dein Körper gelähmt von all dem Alkohol in deinem Blut. Ich wollte dich fragen, was das soll, aber ich kannte die Antwort bereits. Du trauertest. Um deinen Freund. Um die Welt um dich herum, die dir wieder einmal ihr scheussliches Gesicht gezeigt hatte. Ich hielt dir meine Hand hin, um dir beim Aufstehen zu helfen, aber in einer Flut eines plötzlich aufkommenden Gefühls, schlugst du sie weg. Ich nickte kaum merklich, sah zu Boden und verließ den Raum. Ich wusste du sahst mir nicht hinterher, verfluchtest dich stattdessen selbst dafür, dass du erneut so töricht warst, die einzige Person zu vergraulen, die dir Hilfe anbot.

Doch ich war nicht wirklich weg. Wenig später kam ich zurück mit einer weiteren Flasche in der Hand und mit vorsichtigem Abstand setzte ich mich neben dich auf den kalten, glatten Holzboden, der so viel mehr widerspiegelte als unsere bloße Anwesenheit. Ich stellte die Flasche zwischen uns und sagte nichts. Es schien mir nicht, als wäre dir zum Reden zumute. Du brauchtest keinen Gesprächspartner, du brauchtest jemanden, der einfach und schlicht bei dir war und der dich sah und deine Gefühle mit dir. Du brauchtest jemanden, der einfach nur mit dir litt, damit du es nicht alleine tun musstest. 

Ich hätte dich lieber fröhlich und glücklich und in Frieden, das gestehe ich, aber auch die rohe, brutale Realität des Schmerzes schien mir eine Schönheit zu sich, die ich schon immer bewundert hatte. Ich erinnerte mich daran, was einer meiner Brüder einst zu mir gesagt hat. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich weiß, warum wir Engel uns von den Menschen fern halten sollten. Er hat gesagt, dass es nicht ist, weil wir eine Gefahr für sie darstellen. Sondern weil sie eine Gefahr für uns darstellten. Damals habe ich nicht völlig verstanden, was er damit gemeint hat. Mittlerweile wusste ich es. Menschen zeigen uns, was es bedeutet zu fühlen, was es wirklich bedeutet ein Mensch zu sein. Gefühle, Emotionen. Gefährliche Versuchungen. 

Damals war ich ein Soldat. Ein Krieger Gottes. Ein Teil eines großen Ganzen, das über der Menschheit stand und nicht dazu bestimmt war ein eigenes Leben zu führen. Und dann kamst du in mein nicht-Leben und mit einem Mal schien mir das alles so sinnlos. Menschen, die sich lieben, sich treu sind, sich hassen, einander anschreien und wehtun und töten sogar. Getrieben und getrübt von schierer Gewalt und Verlangen und Lust und Herz. Ohne Verstand, mag man behaupten, aber mit mehr Verstand als jeder einzelne Engel, den ich je kannte. Und ich sah es, die Schönheit darin und warum man das wollen könnte. 

Ich habe mich verändert. Ich bin kein Soldat mehr und ich gehöre nicht länger dem Himmel. Ich bin ein einzelnes, lebendes, allein entscheidendes Individuum mit einem freien Willen, und egal wie oft man mir gesagt hat, dass ich schwach geworden bin, dass ich eine Schwäche für die Menschheit entwickelt habe, ja, eine Schwäche für dich sogar, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin nicht schwach. Ich weiß das, weil du es mir gesagt hast. Sie hatten recht damit, wie tief ich gefallen bin. Keine Flügel. Kein Zuhause. Aber ich hatte dich. Und du hattest mich. Du hättest mich lieber bei dir, verflucht oder nicht. Deine Worte. 

Und egal wie sehr ich ein Engel war, der kein Engel war, zu meinem Erstaunen gab es dennoch immer Brüder und Schwestern, die mir folgen wollten. Nicht in meine Fußstapfen, aber immerhin meinen Anweisungen. Sie gaben mir ihr Vertrauen. Doch am Ende hatte es immer das selbe Ergebnis. Sie realisierten, dass ich nicht ihnen gehörte, nicht dem Himmel, nicht Gott, nicht der Erde, oder irgendeinem größeren Wohl. Sie flehten mich an mich nicht zu verlieren wegen eines einzelnen Mannes. Sie nannten dich schmutzigen Affen und behaupteten, dass du immerzu über mich hinweg reden würdest und mich erniedrigen und verspotten würdest. Doch das warst du nicht und das tatest du nicht. Du warst Familie. Und ich musste mich entscheiden. Sie oder du. Und ich entschied mich für dich. Jedes Mal. 

_„Du erinnerst dich an deine erste Liebe, weil sie dir zeigt, dir beweist, dass du lieben und geliebt werden kannst, dass nichts in dieser Welt verdient werden kann außer Liebe, dass Liebe beides ist, wie du eine Person wirst und warum.“  
(John Green, „Schlaft gut, ihr fiesen Gedanken“; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_

Ich sah dich an und fand die bloße Erkenntnis, dass du dein Leben mal wieder hasstest. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen du deinen Kopf nicht um die Fakten des Lebendigseins wickeln konntest, in denen nichts einen Sinn ergibt und alles einfach und allein furchtbar erscheint. In denen du alles bereutest und nichts mehr wolltest, außer dir selbst die Schuld zu geben, denn in dem kleinen, verwirrten, selbst-verzweifelten Verstand deiner, den ich gelernt hatte zu lieben, war das das Einfachste, was du noch tun konntest. Du wusstest nicht, wen du dafür hassen solltest, die Welt selbst, die nichts dafür konnte, das Universum, das so weit weg schien, wenn auch um dich herum, dass es kaum beteiligt sein konnte, oder Gott vielleicht, von dem du wusstest, dass es ihn schlicht nicht interessierte. Also gabst du dem Einzigen die Schuld, dem du nicht erklären musstest, warum er schuld war: dir. 

Ich öffnete die volle Flasche und hielt sie mit der Unterseite in deine Richtung. Du verstandest und stießt mit deiner Flasche leicht dagegen. Auf dass wir unser Leid teilen, unsere Herzen sich immer verstehen und unsere Augen die selbe schreckliche Welt sehen. Du leertest den restlichen Inhalt in einem Zug und schienst zufrieden mit dem sanften Rausch des bitteren Alkohols. Ich tat genauso, wenn auch meine Flasche noch komplett voll war. Aber ich bin immer noch ein Engel, wenn auch keiner wie ursprünglich von Gott geplant, nicht einmal diese Menge Alkohol hatte eine definitive Wirkung auf mich. Dennoch musste ich aufstoßen, nachdem ich den letzten Schluck vernichtet hatte, und vielleicht täuschte mich mein Wunschdenken, aber ich dachte ich konnte den Anflug eines Lächelns in deinem Gesicht erkennen. Und ich verstand plötzlich, warum die Engel uns verfluchten und jagten. Sie waren neidisch. Denn wir hatten etwas, das sie niemals haben werden.

Und du würdest okay. Du würdest deine Trauer und die Wut auf das Leben vergessen und dich daran erinnern, wer du bist. Dean Winchester. Immer im Kampf und nie verloren. Stark und viel stärker als alle anderen. Und mit meiner Hilfe würdest du eines Tages nicht mehr daran zurückdenken, dass alles unfair und sinnlos war, sondern nur noch daran, dass du einst einen Freund namens Rick hattest und jetzt nicht mehr. Er ruhe in Frieden.

_„Du erinnerst dich nicht daran, was passiert ist. Woran du dich erinnerst wird zu dem, was passiert ist.“  
(John Green, „Die erste Liebe (nach 19 vergeblichen Versuchen)“; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_


	8. Die Erdnussbutter

# Kapitel 8: Die Erdnussbutter

Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Liebe und auch Charaktereigenschaften zu ihnen. Eins. Man kann sich zueinander hingezogen fühlen wegen körperlichen Eigenschaften und es einfach lieben sich gegenseitig zum Orgasmus zu bringen und in der verschwitzten, verlockenden, leidenschaftlichen Versuchung der Sinneswahrnehmung selbst verloren gehen, was schön ist und genauso süchtig macht wie Liebe, selbst wenn es nicht die Sache selbst ist. 

Zwei. Man kann sich gegenseitig mögen, bis in die Tiefen der Natur des Anderen, jeden Teil und jeden Makel aneinander mögen, sich dennoch nie berühren oder Geschlechtsverkehr haben, was auch Liebe ist, doch nur freundschaftliche Liebe, nicht ganz die Sache selbst. 

Drei. Man kann die Herzen an den selben Stellen gebrochen haben, sich auf die gleiche traurige Weise wegen Dingen fühlen und die Traurigkeit teilen, das ist so etwas ähnliches wie Liebe, wenn auch nicht die Sache selbst. 

Vier. Und dann kann man jeden Aspekt des Anderen lieben, jede gute Eigenschaft, jeden Makel, jeden Blick und jede einzelne Sommersprosse auf dem Gesicht des Anderen, leidenschaftlich wegen jedem geteilten Augenblick zusammen sein, sogar den banalsten, sich zueinander hingezogen fühlen, sowohl sexuell als auch emotional, ein Freund sein, ein Liebhaber, ein Psychologe, ein Beschützer, ein Hüter und ein Zuschauer und Beobachter jeder einzelnen Sache, die sie machen, einfach nur weil alles, was sie tun, so besonders und wertvoll für einen ist, dass man nichts mehr will als sie in seiner Nähe zu behalten, so nah wie möglich, und niemals loszulassen. Dein ganzes Leben wird sie und es ist es so wert deinen Kopf darüber zu verlieren. Das ist Liebe, das ist wahre, unoberflächliche, mehr als freundschaftliche, nicht nur gebrochene, alles verschlingende Liebe, und das ist genau, was ich mit dir hatte.

_„Du bist gleichzeitig das Feuer und das Wasser, das es löscht. Du bist der Erzähler, der Held und die Nebenfigur. Du bist der Autor und die Geschichte. Du bist jemandes Irgendwas, aber du bist auch du.“  
(John Green, „Schlaft gut, ihr fiesen Gedanken“)_

Als ich dich fand, mitten in der Nacht und mitten in der Küche, war ich mir unsicher, ob es dir besser oder schlechter ging. Immerhin kauertest du nicht in einer Ecke auf dem Boden mit einem aus Wut entstandenen Pool aus Alkohol und Scherben neben dir, sondern mit lediglich der bekannten Flasche in deiner Hand. Du saßt auf dem Tisch, nicht an ihm, starrtest deine Hände an und schienst etwas in ihnen zu finden, das dich beschäftigte. Es war schon ein seltsamer Anblick, der sich mir bot, aber ich schätze in seltsamen Zeiten ist ein solcher im Rahmen des Normalen. Langsam betrat ich den Raum und setzte mich schließlich auf den Stuhl vor dir. Du throntest über mir wie ein einsamer König in einem Reich der Traurigkeit, dein Körper einen Schatten auf mich werfend, den ich wohl verdient hatte.

Ich starrte zu dir hoch, direkt in deine Augen, die mich aber dennoch nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen schienen. Ich entdeckte mehr Farbe in deinem Gesicht als an den Tagen zuvor, also schlussfolgerte ich, dass du zumindest ein paar Stunden geschlafen haben musstest. Ich brannte förmlich dich zu fragen, wie es dir geht, doch ich wusste es besser, du hasstest diese Frage. Ich weiß nicht ob es war, weil du sie nicht beantworten wolltest, oder weil du es nicht konntest. Oder vielleicht hattest du einfach nicht das Gefühl, dass es von Bedeutung war. 

Stattdessen fragte ich also: „Erdnussbutter?“

Endlich bemerktest du meine Anwesenheit, schienst aus in welch immer Trance du gerade gewesen warst aufzuwachen und schütteltest den Kopf in Verneinung. Für einen Moment betrachtetest du mein Gesicht, als würdest du darin völlig neue Dinge entdecken. Dann festigte sich dein Griff um die Flasche und du führtest sie zu deinem Mund. Ich jedoch legte meine Hand halb auf dich halb auf den Whiskey und stoppte dich, mit einem eisernen Blick, der es dir abzuraten versuchte. 

„Erdnussbutter.“, bestimmte ich dann und du gabst auf. Ich erhob mich, machte dir schnell und geübt das Sandwich, das du brauchtest, und gab es dir. Du sahst mich mit einem ähnlichen Blick an wie bei unserer allerersten Begegnung, als wäre ich vollkommen verrückt, vollkommen grundlos grausam zu dir, als würde ich dir nicht gerade einen Gefallen tun. In Wahrheit warst es jedoch eindeutig du, der verrückt war. Und grausam zu dir selbst. Es war als wärest du getrennt von deinem Herzen. Selbst wenn du im Licht standest, fühltest du immer nur die Dunkelheit. 

„Du bist so nervtötend“, sagtest du mit einer Stimme wie aus Kies, doch ein winziger Anflug eines Lächelns stahl sich auf deine Lippen. Ich wusste es war eine Beleidigung, doch ich wusste auch, dass es noch viel mehr ein Kompliment war. 

„Ich weiß“, antwortete ich, als sich unsere Blicke trafen und all die Magie in ihnen sich wiederaufzuladen schien. Es ist komisch, wie wir es immer wieder schafften in den dunkelsten Stunden und größten Disastern und schlimmsten Situationen etwas derart schönes zu teilen. Egal wie schlecht es uns ging, wir konnten uns noch immer gegenseitig aufbauen, wie es sonst kein anderer konnte. Als wären wir ein Code, den keiner knacken konnte, außer wir, eine unentschlüsselbare Chiffre. Und in unserer unendlichen Kryptologie, die niemand verstand, funktionierten wir, allen Widerständen zum Trotz. Wir waren einfach besser zusammen. 

„Ich weiß, dir geht es schlecht“, platzte es plötzlich nach einer langen Weile aus mir heraus und du sahst auf von deinem Sandwich, das du in dich reinstopftest, als hättest du tagelang nichts gegessen. Andererseits hattest du das vermutlich auch nicht. 

„Ich bin okay“, sagtest du, als wäre es nicht gelogen.

„Nein.“, beschloss ich, „Das bist du nicht. Es ist okay zu trauern, es ist okay, dass du Schwierigkeiten hast, damit umzugehen, aber -“

„Ich gehe damit um“, unterbrachst du mich und wenn deine Stimme auch ruhig und gleichmäßig klang, konnte ich die Wut in ihr hören, wie das laute Summen einer Leuchtreklame bei Nacht. Sprich nicht, wenn du eigentlich schreien solltest. 

„Ja.“, gab ich zurück, „Nein. Du gehst nicht damit um, du ertränkst es mit Alkohol. Das zählt bestenfalls als Betäubung der Schmerzen, heilt jedoch nicht deine Wunden und deine Wut und deine Trauer, Dean.“

Ich ließ meine Worte ein paar Augenblicke sacken und fand es schwer dein zwar nachdenkliches, aber sichtlich irritiertes Starren auszuhalten. Es war als würdest du versuchen mich mit deinen bloßen Augen explodieren zu lassen, weil ich es gewagt hatte, dir zu widersprechen. Und ich fragte mich, warum du immer noch darüber nachdachtest, wenn du bereits verdammt gut wusstest, dass ich recht hatte. 

„Ich dachte, vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit wieder auf die Jagd zu gehen“, schlug ich vor und deine Augenbrauen zogen sich in Unverständnis zusammen.

„Wofür? Um mir ein paar Verletzungen einzufangen? Um Leute sterben zu sehen? Oder lieber um jemanden umzubringen, weil ach ja, ich dazu bestimmt bin?“

Ich blickte dich einen Moment an, als hättest du mich gerade beleidigt, wenn wirklich, du dich nur selbst beleidigt hattest, und sagte dann: „Weißt du, Rowina hat mal gesagt, nichts lässt Wunden besser heilen als neue zu öffnen.“

„Ach, jetzt hören wir schon auf etwas, das Rowina, diese Bitch, gesagt hat?“, feuertest du zurück, deine Stimme endlich mit Aggression zitternd. Deine Gefühle wurden gefühlt, wenn auch die falschen, aber immerhin irgendwelche.

„Nur weil wir sie nicht leiden können, können ihre Worte dennoch eine Weisheit in sich tragen, Dean“, sagte ich. Ich wollte wirklich nicht darüber diskutieren, ob oder nicht Rowina eine geeignete Quelle für einen Rat war, aber diese ihrer Worte schienen mir passend zu sein. Ich sah deinen Schmerz und ich wollte einfach nur, dass du ihn auch sahst, statt ihn immerzu nur zu betäuben. Worte waren nicht immer meine Stärke, deswegen musste ich hin und wieder eben die eines anderen verwenden. Wenn auch Sprache nicht mal daran herankam zu erklären, wie du dich fühltest. 

_„Eine der Herausforderungen mit Schmerz - physisch oder psychisch - ist es, dass wir nur wirklich durch Metaphern an ihn herankommen. Wir können ihn nicht darstellen in der Art und Weise wie wir es mit einem Tisch oder einem Körper können. Gewissermaßen ist Schmerz das Gegenteil von Sprache.“  
(John Green, „Schlaft gut, ihr fiesen Gedanken“; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_


	9. Die Ketten

# Kapitel 9: Die Ketten

Ich erinnere mich. Tage später, nachdem du meinen Vorschlag wieder Jagen zu gehen abgeschlagen hattest, und ich kurz davor war nicht mehr weiter zu wissen, wenn ich auch niemals aufgegeben hätte, kamst du mitten am Tag zu mir in das Zimmer, das ich eigentlich nie nutzte, das aber als meines tituliert worden war. Abgesehen von gerade, als ich es nutzte, da ich tatsächlich mal Abstand von dir und deiner Trauer gebraucht hatte. Nicht, weil ich den Anblick nicht ertragen konnte, sondern weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte, dass ich nichts dagegen tun konnte. Ich hatte dich wie immer den Tag in deinem Zimmer verschlafend vermutet, doch hier warst du, mit einer Zeitung in deiner Hand, vollständig angezogen und mit einem amüsierten Grinsen in deinem Gesicht. 

„Cas, das musst du dir ansehen“, sagtest du, ohne mir überhaupt eine Wahl zu lassen. Du setztest dich zu mir aufs Bett, so nah an mich heran, dass sich unsere Oberschenkel und Schultern berührten. Du hieltest mir die Zeitung unter die Nase und ich fand auf der Frontseite einen Artikel über irgendeinen Immobilienmogul, der seine Frau misshandelte, mit einem großen Foto von dem Mann in der Mitte, wie er umzingelt von Reportern ein Gebäude verließ, sichtlich unglücklich. 

„Wer ist das?“, fragte ich stutzig und drehte meinen Kopf in deine Richtung. Und ich weiß noch, wie ich mir wünschte ich hätte es nicht getan, denn so nah wie du bei mir saßt, berührten sich nun fast auch unsere Nasenspitzen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick verweilten wir in dieser Position, in der ich dein Gesicht sah wie bei einer viel zu nahen Nahaufnahme. Dann richtetest du deinen Blick wieder auf die Zeitung in meinen Schoss und tipptest auf eine Stelle in der unteren linken Ecke, sodass dein Körper fast komplett über mir hing und sich deine linke Seite in meinen Oberkörper drückte. Ich sah kurz zur Decke und fragte mich, ob du das absichtlich machtest, oder es einfach nur nicht wahrnahmst. 

„Nicht das“, sagtest du dabei, „Das hier!“

Ich betrachtete das Foto des kleineren Artikels in der Ecke und fand eine Meute um einen Unfall herum, mitten zwischen den Menschen ein verwirrt und hilflos dreinblickender Garth, offensichtlich mitten in einem Job und unglücklich unvorteilhaft in dem Foto eingefangen.

„Sieh dir an, wie blöd er schaut!“, quietschtest du und ich musste lächeln. Ich schenkte dem Artikel schon lange keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr, meine Augen waren auf dich und deine plötzliche Fröhlichkeit gerichtet. Ich war fast schockiert endlich wieder dein Lachen zu hören, da ich es schon so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Ich legte meine Hand auf deinen Rücken und bewegte sie in sanften Halbkreisen nach oben zu deinem Nacken, wo ich kurz stoppte und dann von dir abließ. Du sahst mich an mit einem Blick voller Zuneigung und plötzlich und unvermittelt wurde mir eines klar: egal wie gut und lange ich dich kannte, egal wie viel ich über dich wusste und noch herausfinden würde, ich würde dich nie gänzlich verstehen. Du warst wie ein Puzzle, das ich niemals fertigstellen konnte, denn je mehr Teile ich hinzufügte, desto mehr neue Teile tauchten auf. 

_„Was ich an Wissenschaft liebe, ist dass du, während du lernst, nie wirklich Antworten bekommst. Du bekommst nur bessere Fragen.“  
(John Green, „Schlaft gut, ihr fiesen Gedanken“; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_

Was ich jedoch vor langem über dich herausgefunden hatte, war dass du immerzu in Ketten zu liegen schienst. Die Ketten der endlosen Forderungen und Befehle deines Vaters, die Ketten deinen Bruder retten zu müssen, von der Sucht nach Dämonenblut und vor Luzifer, die Ketten der Apocalypse, die gedroht hatte über uns zu kommen, die Ketten die Welt vor den Leviathanen retten zu müssen, die Ketten des Kainsmals und zu einer dämonischen Tötungsmaschine zu werden, und immerzu weiter und weiter. Das Leben scheint nie damit aufzuhören dich in Ketten zu legen. 

Und auch wenn ich hingegen schon immer Flügel gehabt habe, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, war ich um so vieles mehr gefangen als du es jemals sein könntest. Festgehalten auf dieser Erde, heruntergedrückt wie ein kleiner Falke, festsitzend und verloren zu selben Zeit, und selbst in all meiner Unfähigkeit wegzufliegen, oder zumindest zu rennen, und meiner konstanten Verzweiflung und Frustration, wollte ich nie irgendetwas anderes, denn das hier ist, wo ich hingehörte. Das hier ist, wo ich am glücklichsten war. Ich war wie ein Vogel, der absichtlich verlernt hatte zu fliegen, weil er endlich das Nest seiner Wahl gefunden hatte. Wenn auch, in Wahrheit, ich es nicht verlernt hatte und schon gar keine Absicht dahinter lag, sondern ich viel mehr unfähig zu fliegen gemacht wurde. Meine Flügel waren nun nur mehr eine schlechte Dekoration auf meinem Rücken, zerfallen und zerfleddert, zerrupft und kaputt. Aber das war okay, denn ich hatte nicht vor sie zu benutzen, ich musste nicht fliegen, ich wüsste nicht einmal wohin. 

_„Im Englischen ist es ein seltsamer Ausdruck, „in love“, als wäre es ein Meer, in dem du ertrinkst, oder eine Stadt, in der du lebst. Du kannst nicht „in“ irgendetwas anderem sein, „in friendship“ oder „in anger“ oder „in hope“, das Einzige, in dem du sein kannst, ist Liebe“  
(John Green, „Schlaft gut, ihr fiesen Gedanken“; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_

Und das war ich wirklich. Ich war in ihr, auf ihr, unter ihr, neben ihr und um sie herum. Sie war alles in mir und alles in mir war sie. Es war tatsächlich als würde ich in ihr ertrinken, und wenn auch mein Kopf unter Wasser zu sein schien, konnte ich ohne Probleme atmen. Mehr als das, ich konnte besser atmen als je zuvor. Alles war unklar und ungewiss, alles war so schwer zu verstehen und verschwommen und ich wusste nicht was ich tat und wusste nicht, ob ich das Richtige tat, alle meine Entscheidungen wurden einzig und allein von meinem Herzen getroffen und von der schrecklichen Erkenntnis und Angst davor, dass ich dich eines Tages weniger haben könnte, dass du eines Tages nicht mehr mein sein könntest. Und so sehr ich dich manchmal auch nicht verstand, weil deine Handlungen und Worte und Stimmungsschwankungen und im Prinzip alles an dir kaum einen Sinn für mich ergaben und ich, egal wie intensiv ich dich studierte, niemals wirklich begriff, schien es mir nicht unmöglich, wenn auch eine endlos unendliche Aufgabe. Du warst verrückt und ich hatte den Verstand verloren.


	10. Das Nebeneinandersein

# Kapitel 10: Das Nebeneinandersein

_„Ich ist das Wort, das am schwersten zu definieren ist.“  
(John Green, „Schlaft gut, ihr fiesen Gedanken“; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_

Ich erinnere mich. Noch immer saßen wir auf meinem Bett. Ich gegen das Kopfteil gelehnt, meine Beine ausgestreckt und meine Hände in meinem Schoß ruhend. Du hingegen im Schneidersitz irgendwo in Höhe meiner Knie, dein Rücken krumm und dein Kopf über der Zeitung hängend. Es ist seltsam, wie unterschiedlich wir Körperhaltungen wahrnehmen können. Was für den Einen unbequem und angespannt erscheint, ist für den Anderen die gemütlichste Position überhaupt. Es war nur eine Kleinigkeit, doch es zeigte mir wieder einmal wie unterschiedlich wir waren. Du unbeholfen unkontrolliert und selbstbewusst, bequem in deiner gekrümmten, kauernden Haltung, sämtliche Gelenke angewinkelt, fast wie dein verwinkelter Verstand. Ich gerade und bedacht, unsicher und eigentlich unbequem in jeder Haltung. Was man innerhalb dieses Gedankengangs daraus schließen mag, sei dahingestellt.

Ich beobachtete dein Gesicht, das selbst bei einer so stillen und ruhigen Sache wie Lesen das hektischste und ruheloseste Stück Mensch war, das ich je gesehen hatte. Deine Augen flogen hin und her, immer wieder vom Blinzeln deiner Lider gestört, deine Lippen bewegten sich zu den Wörtern, die du last, dein Kinn mit ihnen, deine Augenbrauen schnellten hin und wieder nach oben und ganz selten rümpftest du die Nase. Du warst niemand, der nebenbei las, etwas überflog, nein, wenn du etwas last, vertieftest du dich so sehr hinein, dass dein Gesicht zu deinen Gedanken wurde. Dieses Gesicht, das so viele verschiedene Blicke kannte, dass man ein ganzes Wörterbuch damit füllen könnte. Und so gut ich dich auch kannte, ich fand immer wieder neue, während der einzige von ihnen, der mir immer im Gedächtnis bleiben wird, der erste von ihnen ist, den ich gesehen habe. Genau in diesem Moment hatte ich gewusst, gleich von Anfang an, dass ich ein Zuhause für beides gefunden hatte, meine Augen und meinen Herzschlag.

Und vielleicht warst du nicht perfekt. Vielleicht konntest du nicht schlafen. Vielleicht konntest du nicht immer nüchtern bleiben. Vielleicht war deine Seele an so vielen Orten gesprungen und zerrissen, dass sie beinahe kein Ganzes mehr ergab. Vielleicht warst du stur und unbelehrbar. Vielleicht machtest du mich auch verrückt und brachtest mich wieder und wieder in Gefahr und ja, vielleicht warst du sogar so etwas wie eine Krankheit in meinem System, die ich einfach nicht los wurde, die mich Stück für Stück zu Grunde richten würde, die mir eines Tages den Tod bringen würde, wie ein Gift das langsam wirkte. Aber ebenso könntest du auch stark sein und selbstsicher. Ebenso könntest du mich auf eine gute Art und Weise verändern, mir helfen, mich brauchen, wieder und wieder nicht ohne mich leben können. Ebenso könntest du nicht die Krankheit sein, sondern das Heilmittel.

_„Und wir sind so sprachbasierte Kreaturen, dass wir gewissermaßen nicht kennen können, was wir nicht benennen können. Und deshalb unterstellen wir, dass es nicht real ist. Wir beziehen uns darauf mit Allerweltsbegriffen, wie verrückt oder chronische Schmerzen, Begriffe, die sowohl ausschließen als auch minimieren. Der Begriff chronische Schmerzen enthält nichts von dem mühsamen, konstanten, unaufhörlichen, unausweichlichen Schmerz. Und der Begriff verrückt kommt bei uns mit nichts von dem Terror und den Sorgen an, mit denen man lebt.“  
(John Green, „Schlaft gut ihr fiesen Gedanken“; frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt)_

Du sahst von deiner Zeitung auf und ertapptest mich beim Starren. Etwas beschämt drehte ich meinen Kopf sofort in eine andere Richtung, die kalten kahlen Wände meines Zimmers mein neuer Fokus. Ich hörte ein belustigtes Schnauben und konnte meine Mundwinkel nicht davon abhalten ein kleines Lächeln zu formen, während ich aus meinen Augenwinkeln wieder in deine Richtung schielte, meine Hände in meinem Schoß zusammengelegt, als würde ich beten.

„Weißt du“, begannst du plötzlich und legtest die Zeitung neben dich auf dem Bett ab, „wir könnten auch darüber reden“

In meiner bloßen Ahnungslosigkeit zog ich meine Brauen zusammen und blickte dich an, als würdest du auf einmal eine andere Sprache sprechen, und sagte: „Worüber?“

„Du weißt schon“, antwortetest du, obwohl ich es nicht wusste, und machtest eine Handbewegung zwischen uns, als würde das irgendetwas deutlicher machen. Ich beobachtete deine wedelnde Hand mit einem Blick, der einem Kleinkind gleichen musste, das ein Buch anstarrt, obwohl es nicht lesen kann. Da ich nicht verstand, was du mir sagen wolltest, fand ich zurück zu deinen Augen, die mich erwartungsvoll ansahen, und versuchte dort etwas zu lesen. 

„Ich meine…“, begannst du und hieltest für einen Moment inne, während deine Hand über dein Kinn strich und du die Bettdecke unter uns anstarrtest, als würdest du dort Worte suchen, „… u-uns… wir… unser… komm schon, muss ich es wirklich laut aussprechen?“

Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und durch zusammengekniffene Augen blickte ich in deine und fand eine beinahe amüsierende Verzweiflung. Dann sagte ich, langsam und als würde ich es erst währenddessen wirklich herausfinden: „Du meinst… den Kuss?“

Ein Seufzen schierer Erleichterung entwich deinen Lungen und für ein paar Millisekunden schlosst du sogar deine Augen. „Ja“, sagtest du leise, es war fast ein Flüstern. 

Eine Weile blieben wir still und der Wille darüber zu sprechen lag zwar unmissverständlich in der Luft, doch schienen wir beide nicht genau zu wissen, was wir sagen wollten. Es war Wochen her, fast fühlte es sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, ich hatte schon angefangen zu glauben es nur geträumt zu haben. Natürlich schlafe ich nicht genug, um Träume zu haben. Genau genommen niemals. 

Plötzlich, wie aus einem Impuls heraus, den ich selbst noch nicht bemerkt hatte, legte ich meine Hand auf dein Knie und unsere Blicke trafen sich wieder. Ich lächelte dich so sehr an, dass es auf dich überging. 

„Gute Dinge geschehen nunmal, Dean“, sagte ich, und erinnerte uns beide an die Nacht, in der wir zum ersten Mal aufeinander getroffen waren. In dem Wellblechgebilde, dass du zusammen mit Bobby mit allen möglichen Symbolen gegen alle möglichen Kreaturen bekritzelt hattest, nur nicht mit solchen gegen Kreaturen wie mich. Wo du mehrmals und mit allem, das du hattest, versucht hattest mich zu töten, nur um zu realisieren, dass du nichts hattest und es nicht konntest und dass ich etwas bin, dass du weder gekannt, noch real geglaubt hattest. 

Dein Lächeln wurde breiter, als du einen weiteren Satz unserer Vergangenheit wiederholtest: „Zusammen sind wir einfach besser“

Für einen kleinen Augenblick nur starrten wir uns in die Augen und lächelten vor uns hin, als du plötzlich deine Hand in meinen Nacken legtest, mich an dich heran zogst und mit unseren Lippen deine Worte besiegeltest. 

Das hier war unsere Geschichte. Eine fabelhafte Geschichte. Über Liebe, gebrochene Herzen, Verlust. Von Angst und Wut. Von Einsamkeit und einem Nebeneinandersein, das sich entwickeln musste, zuerst und für eine lange Menge Zeit, doch letztendlich, hier sind wir. Beide gebrochen und kaputt, beide leidend an unserer Vergangenheit und Gegenwart und womöglich auch unserer Zukunft. Wir waren nicht immer gut, was wir aber waren, waren Personen, die versuchen Gutes zu tun. Und egal wie viele böse Kreaturen wir aufhielten, die, die in uns waren, unsere ganz eigenen Dämonen, konnten niemals aufgehalten werden. Wir sahen sie in unseren Augen, wir fühlten sie in unseren Berührungen, sie waren einfach überall um uns herum. Doch solange wir uns hatten, konnten sie uns nichts anhaben.


End file.
